1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air monitoring and/or sampling for a low-temperature space. In a preferred form, although not exclusively, the invention relates to an aspirating smoke detection system for a refrigerated storage facility. However, it will be understood that the invention may have application to other types of air monitoring systems e.g. gas detection systems, aerosol detection of biological material or other types of smoke detection systems that may be used in low temperature spaces. The invention also relates to a kit for an air sampling system for a low-temperature space.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cold environments, and in particular refrigerated storage facilities, are unique and challenging environments for any smoke detection system. They are characterised by varying low temperatures and frequent traffic flow from workers transporting machinery in and out of the rooms. While most have some form of fast acting automatic doors or plastic barrier curtains to limit warm air ingress, it is inevitable that warm air will enter the room. This constant traffic flow with regular warm air ingress often creates condensation within the rooms and, in situations where the surrounding temperature is below 0 degrees Celsius icing occurs. Icing tends to form on any and all ceiling mounted equipment and structures, generally within close proximity to the entry points.
Smoke detection systems in refrigerated storage facilities are known. Aspirating smoke detection systems generally have a sampling pipe network with a number of sampling points to draw sampling air for testing. These sampling points are generally positioned on the ceiling or walls of the refrigerated space. However, over time, with warm air ingress, the sampling points and associated pipes can become blocked with ice. This causes air flow issues and inoperative detection of smoke.
The maintenance required to rectify this problem (i.e. unblocking of holes or pipes) can be very costly. In some instances, the simplest known solution is to remove the section of pipe closest to the sampling point and fit a new pipe section. In addition, access to equipment within the refrigerated storage facility may become inconvenient during repairs.
Similar problems exist for air sampling systems for other low-temperature environments, such as cold outdoor environments. Some of the condensation related problems begin to arise at temperatures about 4 degrees Celsius (or possibly higher if certain conditions exist), and typically get worse as the temperature drops down to, or below the freezing point of water, 0 degrees Celsius. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an air sampling system and a kit for an air sampling system which overcomes or at least ameliorates one of the abovementioned problems associated with low-temperature environments, especially refrigerated environments.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.